Loki's Safe Haven
by SamaraJemma16
Summary: What happens when Asgard has to come to Midgard? And what happens when one of the only places magic and sorcery is allowed, is Hogwarts? Dark secrets will come to the light, unlikely allies will form and many scandals will occur. [Loki, Val] and [Loki, Thor] with some [Loki, OC]. Rated M.
1. Intro Note

Hello everyone, this is my first fanfiction for the MCU. I adore the characters from both fandoms and wanted to write a crossover where Loki actually falls for someone in his world and not Hermione Granger or Harry Potter. Just no. I really liked the idea of incorporating them into the houses and the student lives in Hogwarts.

I was looking through Tumblr when I got this idea. I was looking at Loki/Slytherin aesthetic boards when I got the idea of actually bringing the whole of Asgard to Hogwarts.

There will be some ships that you might not like, so if you don't like any of them, don't read. Or just deal with it. Loki and Val is one of the major ones along with a lot of Thorki action. Some OC action too which could get really serious. Might even get a call from Iron Man himself. One thing is for sure and that's the fact one ship will trump all in the end and I know which one.

I hope you enjoy my really shit writing, but you know what? The plots there and that's what gets the 100m reads on Wattpad anyway, right? I also apologise if it doesn't make sense and has plot holes.

On to the fanfiction….


	2. 1 Misconception

Loki gazed out through the crack-resistant glass, watching the still stars and galaxies wondering what it would be like to rule all of those planets. Would he be happy then? Would he want his brother beside him or on his knees worshipping him? He knew he was being ridiculous thinking these thoughts, probably would've been imprisoned for what, the fourth time?

Korg sat beside him, folding his pamphlets with a determination that Loki wished he had to do something. He had too many thoughts he didn't want to dwell on, things Loki hoped he would forget about.

Turning now, Loki walked to his "room" that he shared with Thor, Valkyrie, Bruce and Korg. Korg had randomly found a few single beds, not answering to where he had found them. 70 in total. Thor insisted on every one have a fair share, which to Loki was a load of bullshit. The beds were given to the pregnant women and the elderly. Even the children had to sleep on the floor with only stale blankets to keep them comfortable.

Once he was inside his room, he took off his shoes and tied up his hair. Forgetting to close the door, Valkyrie snuck up behind Loki, a bottle of the weakest alcohol in both hands. She was holding a glass in her mouth trying not to alert Loki of her presence. Unfortunately for her, he had already sensed Val behind him, another mind pushing into his conscious space. She stepped in closer, raising her left hand. Swinging it at him, she missed her target by a lot. Loki had moved behind her so fast, she didn't know where he was for a second.

"Why did you want to hurt me?" Loki asked, his voice slathered in false sadness. His breath blew on her neck as he spoke, wisps of hair blowing away. A wicked smile had lifted his face, ready to pull on Val's strings. She turned, ready to push him away, only to be caught by Loki's hands.

"Because you're and asshole, that's why!" Loki smirks at that, having already accomplished his mission. "Get off me you fugly perv!" Val screamed in his ear. Pain surged through it, Loki letting go of her, aiding his ear.

"What the fuck, Valkyrie? Are you dumb?!" Loki shouted in her face. A crazy feeling was waking up in body, ready to attack at any moment. He knew he was still very weak from the disguise he pulled up for four years, explaining why he didn't use magic during the fight against Hela. Now though, Loki felt his magic rise, something he couldn't control.

He threw out his hand, magic travelling down into his fingers, skipping through the air. Green vapour encircled Valkyrie, trapping her with limited oxygen. She was visible enough for Loki to see her struggling, trying to get out. "That's what you get for messing with the fucking God of Mischief, idiot." He said, a manic and evil smile on his face, reaching his eyes for the first time in a long time.

The vapour was pushing closer to her, starting to turn into a deathly black. Valkyrie's efforts were starting to become lazy, fear bright in her eyes. Loki was laughing manically, his eyes rolling back, showing only his whites. With a wave if his hand, the smoke blew away leaving her on the floor gasping for air. He fell to the ground himself, taking in deep breaths to stop himself from collapsing. Looking to Valkyrie, he realized that he was in fact in a worse condition than her.

"See that? That's called power, don't test me." Loki dragged himself up and bent down next to her, his black hair falling loose into the air. A small part of him regretted what he had just done, but he knew better than to soften up to people. He looked down at the blood threaded along her fingers, purple bruises filling out up and down her arms.

Valkyrie was breathing normally now, her eyes glued to the floor. That was when she punched him in the face with a sudden flick of the wrist, bringing her elbow to his throat. A groan went through the room, two hands weakly went up to cover Loki's face.

"Next time don't touch me." Valkyrie growled, pulling his hair and pushing him to the ground.

"I _didn't_ touch you, did I?" Loki laughed, holding his throat as arrows of pain shot through his Adams apple. Val huffed, leaving the room with liquor and glass all over the floor.

Loki heard a crash outside, and laughed.

Water steamed in the communal bathroom, a peppery scent mingling with the air. Women were piling out with their plain tunics hanging off their shoulders, bones becoming more prominent with the lack of food. Valkyrie noticed the limp in some of the people's walks, damages of the fight with Hela. She wondered if anyone was healthy enough on this ship, with no problem one or the other.

Her problem was Loki. God of Mischief. More like God of Being a Pain in the Butt. Every day, he found a new way to piss her off. Last week it was almost killing her and today, painful memories mixed into her whiskey. How do you even do that?

Stepping into the shower, she analysed her bruises and scratches proving Loki was still part of her existence. Most of them had faded, but the memories were still there. In her own twisted way, Valkyrie enjoyed the distractions Loki gave her. They would cloud her past memories she definitely wasn't ready to think about, yet. Warm water melted her muscles, relaxing her for moment only focusing on herself.

Putting on her undergarments and black tunic, Valkyrie looked up at her reflection. A weary-eyed, pale girl looked back at her, with a sunken face and dark eye-circles. She had cracked lips that were helped along with her alcohol intake. A purple bruise travelled up into her hairline, something she received on her own after falling during training with Thor. She was the girl she used to be, the one who hated the world for letting her exist.

"Are you alright dear?" an elderly lady asked, settling next to Val. She was taken aback by the question. Was she alright?

"No, I'm not. Thank you for asking though." Val said, smiling to the mirror. She thought about the chores she needed to do while tying up her hair. The lady said a goodbye before leaving the room.

Valkyrie now stood there, looking at herself, thinking what she had come to. She felt shame and disappointment boil up to the top, leaving her bones feeling empty and hollow. Wind could take her away if there was any. They were stuck in this commercial ship, recycling air with god knows how many other immortals and having to listen to the cries of many each night.

She heard someone calling her name a few rooms away, walking out quickly. Turning the corner, Val saw Thor sitting in the kitchen with Bruce with a few documents spread along the table. Dirty dishes were swept aside, eaten by probably just Thor.

"You called me?" Valkyrie asked, walking up the stairs to sit next to Thor. She saw that the documents held the estimations of the time between the spaceship and their destination, completed by Bruce himself.

"We wanted to see if you had any information on the ship that we haven't collected yet?" Thor looked to Val, his one good eye focusing on her as she thought about the news she heard from someone else.

"One of the men in section B2 had the task of counting the amount of food we had left. He didn't want to report to anyone else in case people starting spreading rumours," Val explained, pouring herself a drink from the bottle left on the floor. "He said that with our rationed portion sizes, we have about two more months." Thor moved uncomfortably in his seat, staring at the ceiling, silently praying.

"Bruce's calculations suggest we have another two and half months to go." Defeated, both men stood up gathering the papers. "We'll figure something out. Loki is good at this stuff, we'll ask him." Val looked up from her glass.

"Why would Loki help any of us?" she asked, her eyebrow quirking up. It interested her to other people's opinions on him, the way others interpreted him.

"Because he's my brother, and my brother doesn't want to die, so…" Thor walked away, leaving Bruce and Valkyrie with an empty seat between them. Bruce looked pained, looking just as tired as anyone else, having more of a purpose than most. He completed all the scientific stuff, Valkyrie knowing that this wasn't in his field, making it even worse. She knew how to deal with these sorts of aircrafts, aiding Bruce when she could, but didn't rely on herself to look after so many people.

"Could you figure out a way to make the food last longer?" Val asked, trying to find a way around the problem without the help of Loki.

"I mean, you could make the portions even smaller than they already are," he looked at her, trying to figure out the best solution in his head. "We would still be able to survive on the sizes but it will be tough."

"That's fine, as long as we survive. Two months is nothing for us." Val got up, patting Bruce on the back. She knew at the end everything would be alright even if it didn't seem like it at the moment.

 _He dreamt of a school, darkness fighting the light. There he was, standing next to random students, green banners decorating a dark and damp dungeon. Torches lit up the oddly inviting space, reflecting light off the old mirror above the fireplace. He heard noises coming from above, sounding almost like his brother?_

Loki woke up in extremely warm blankets, the stale smell choking him upright. He pushed away the heated blankets and laid back down. Catching his breath, he remembered the final moments of his dream before waking up. It wasn't particularly a bad dream, more of a weird one. It felt as though there was a vital piece of information he was missing, one piece of the puzzle that went missing.

He checked the time, an hour before waking minute. Loki turned on his side, looking through the darkness at Valkyrie. He noticed even through the darkness her shoulders were stiff through sleep. Loki imagined what she was dreaming about, if she was dreaming at all. He wondered if her nights were stolen away by nightmares, waking up in a rush of heat just like Loki.

Loki knew that he wouldn't be able to back to sleep any time soon. He had the problem of not trusting anyone, doubts clouded his mind. Sleep was never an option at night, sharing the room with so many other people was something Loki did not appreciate. He only slept when everyone else was awake, doing their duties. Even then, Loki only got an hour or two of sleep to ward off collapsing in front of other people. He could barely walk, let alone do anything else.

Thinking back to the previous day, Loki remembered how tired he was. Early in the morning, Thor had asked him to review some documents and pass them on to Dr Banner, throwing them aside. After, he helped mend some of the passengers using his magic, then entertaining the kids with smoke animals that would make all the kids fall asleep for a few hours. Feeling a bit rusty, Loki then did some target practice by himself. To top that off, the night before passed along with a heavy nightmare involving himself. Like usual. One hour he slept at night, feeling disgusted of himself for not keeping a better guard.

Loki looked up to the ceiling and waited.


End file.
